


[Fanmix] So Sworn - Jaime/Brienne

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [28]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth fanmix. Canon up to 8x04 but it’s AU after that.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanmixes [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517918
Kudos: 3





	[Fanmix] So Sworn - Jaime/Brienne

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been lurking in this fandom for ages and slowly been working on this mix for almost as long. I’m not sure I could do fic well for them but I hope this fanmix is enjoyable.
> 
> In this Jaime still leaves in 8x04 but it’s AU after that and he does find his way back to Brienne eventually. And I know some of the lyrics in a couple of songs aren’t quite right for them but I liked the songs overall for them.

**1\. The Golden Floor** \- Snow Patrol

**2\. Undisclosed Desires** \- Muse

**3\. Let Me Down Gently** \- La Roux

**4\. I Dream Of You** \- JJ Heller

**5\. Sign Your Name** \- The Flying Pickets

**6\. It Could Be Sweet** \- Portishead

**7\. Would Anyone Die For Me?** \- Jacob Groth

**8\. Iron** \- Woodkid

**9\. Old Wounds** \- PVRIS

**10\. Back To The Sky** \- Ólafur Arnalds & JFDR

**11\. Back For Me** \- Electric Guest

**12\. Long Live** \- Taylor Swift

No download but can listen [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3vaFPFkEcLaKWzIPjwWCIy?si=dJgBdUZqS5C4-nqUtX2P5g) or [on YouTube here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zqJdfeAG9VMOTuujKX3sdBR).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/626361298989563904/so-sworn-fanmix-by-purpleyin-a-fanmix-for-game).


End file.
